The Love Life of Mace Windu: A Tragedy
by PotterGeek07
Summary: Mace Windu has always been a rule follower. But what happens when he lets his heart decide what he does, and not his mind? Ryan Evans has always worn his heart on his sleeve. But will meeting Mace Windu change that? Rated T, just in case. THIS IS A JOKE FANFICTION, MADE TO MAKE FUN OF. COMPLETED ONE-SHOT.


The Love Life of Mace Windu: A Tragedy

A story of a knight, a dancer, and a lizard

A/N: This one-shot is purely for comedic content and entertainment. These characters do not relate to me in any way. I hope you enjoy it!

LIZARD LOVE

Mace Windu was a superior Master Jedi Knight. He enforced and followed the Code, and was respected among many, Jedi or not. He was a role model to younger padawans, and often an example in Master Yoda's class.

However, all that had changed when Anakin Skywalker was discovered to have a wife, who was pregnant as well, Senator Amidala. The Council, including Master Windu himself, was surprisingly lenient and forgiving to the young Jedi. They even let him continue his Jedi studies as well as attend some meetings. But even with this privilege, he would not be given a second chance if he broke another law of the Jedi Code.

The way these actions had changed Mace was gradual. He, at first, only thought of the incident a few times. Then, he just could not push the memories of it out of his head. Mace had to start meditating in the temple more than usual to keep his mind clear.

During this change was when he met Ryan Evans, someone who was coated in the light side of the Force.

Ryan was something called an "astronaut." At least, that was what he was called in his Galaxy. Mace had heard of legends and stories of travelers (from less advanced and "glamorous" places) coming to this Galaxy. (He knew that young Anakin Skywalker was the grandson of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, a most unusual couple with very different and strange names.) But he had never actually witnessed someone coming from there.

This was why Ryan was fascinating to him. But with all the drama Anakin had brought with he and his wife being outed, and meeting a new, mysterious, intriguing, and admittedly attractive foreigner, Mace Windu was suddenly taking chances that he had never taken before: he was following his heart.

Naturally, he fell in love.

In Mace's eyes, Ryan was his soulmate. He loved him. And in return, was loved back. The two laughed together, cried together, depended on one another. They could talk for hours without one awkward pause. But the couple were still able to sit in silence, just cherishing each other. Even the married Skywalkers, who could smell a secret relationship from a mile away, were jealous.

A few years after a secret, very serious relationship with the foreign dancer, the Master Jedi was sent on a routine mission with Master Kenobi and Skywalker.

There he met the second most important person in his life: Jabba the Hutt.

This meeting, as Mace saw it, was Fate. The Force was tinted and not completely dark, but definitely not light around the lizard, but Mace could not find it in his heart to care.

All the touches and caresses between the lizard and the knight were just right and unbelievably satisfying. After that first night together, they kept an affair going on for almost a year. Until poor Ryan discovered the lovers.

Of course, the jazz dancer was heartbroken. And after years of being away from his family, he finally left. He left his only true home in tangled sheets with the wonderful, terrible Jabba the Hutt. Ryan had known from the beginning that Mace would break his heart. Yet, he had never expected such carelessness.

After returning to the place where Ryan belonged, with his true love in a Galaxy far far away, the dancer never loved again. He couldn't. Not in the way he loved before.

Even though Mace was guilty about how he had ended his relationship with Ryan, he never forgot the mysterious foreigner. And possibly, he always held a special place in his heart for the slightly younger boy. Mace Windu would never forget Ryan Evans, who was his first love, and the one who let him be with his perfect, hunky husband and his half-lizard, half-human babies.

THE END

A/N: I know what you're thinking: What is wrong with her? The answer is that I don't know. But honestly, I'm very proud of this one-shot, even though it's only for comedic reasons. Without any real shipping going on here. I hope you liked it and laughed as much as I did. Please like, follow, and review! I'm planning on writing other fanfics in different fandoms. Possibly finishing my DW fanfic I currently have going on. If you have any suggestions on what I should write, whether romantic, comedy, sci-fi, or mystery, please message me. I would love to read them.


End file.
